


Vanilla Chocolate

by e_addi



Series: Insomnia's Nook [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Modern world, Nyx is a police, can you imagine him in uniform? //salivates, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: Crowe and Libertus agree that Nyx is an utter man whore and really, Nyx agrees too - to an extent. The fact of the matter is, Nyx has never really been in love with someone before. That is, until he meets the cute blonde barista working the graveyard shift at Insomnia's Nook.





	Vanilla Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Secret Santa exchange. Please enjoy the light fluff!

Nyx Ulric was not a happy man. Not right now anyway. And really, who could be happy with getting stuck manning the desk and paperwork at fucking midnight anyway? Yes, he knew it was his own fault he was stuck with graveyard desk duty but he could damn well complain about it if he wanted to. Screw what Libertus said about taking responsibility for his own actions. And screw Drautos for nagging regulations into his ear and punishing him for taking down Niflheim’s underground slave cartel.

He was doing his damn duty to protect Lucis, screw what regulations said about waiting for authority backup. 

Growling, Nyx glared at the closed sign hanging off the glass door to his usual coffee shop. Of course the damn cafe wouldn't be open at midnight in the middle of winter. No one in their right minds would be out at this time. Huffing, he turned around, his eyes roving the streets for any shops close by that would sell some good coffee. Insomnia might mean the city that never sleeps but that didn't mean all the shops were open twenty four seven. Most of the establishments were actually closed and the ones that were open were mainly bars and clubs and convenience stores. 

Walking down the street towards the Citadel, he wondered if he would have to buy a cold can of instant coffee instead of his preferred brew tonight. Most of those coffee in cans didn't really have much of a kick, mostly containing more milk than coffee. Nyx’s hope of finding even a truck selling brewed coffee was dwindling when he noticed the soft warm light from one of the shops. 

He blinked at it, a little bewildered to see a cozy looking traditional coffee house nestled between the modern architectural designs of the commercial buildings next to i. It was odd, seeing the charming wooden shop with large windows giving a perfect view of the inside beside the metallic and sharp designs of Insomnia’s commercial shops. And what caught his attention was the sight of the high end looking coffee machine he saw through the window. 

_ Bless the fucking Astrals _ . Nyx thought as he moved towards the shop, curiously eyeing the wordings painted on the window. 

**_INSOMNIA’S NOOK_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Original coffee and tea blends, snacks and cakes served 24 hours everyday  _ _   
_ _ (sans 30th August & Christmas week) _

_ I get Christmas week, but 30th August? What a weird day _ . Nyx thought, smirking slightly and maybe admiring their guts of taking a random day off a year. Swinging the door open, the bell hanging above the ledge opening chimed. A distant  _ “Welcome!” _ was heard from probably coming from the kitchen that could be seen from the small opening on the wall. 

Nyx looked around, taking note of the younger looking people concentrating on their laptops, surrounded by thick volumes of books he had no desire to know. It made him wonder what exactly they were learning or doing that was so important to stay up past midnight to stay at a café. He never really went to college, having chosen to enter Insomnia’s Police Academy right out of high school. 

He turned his attention back towards the front counter, raising an impressed brow at the wide selection of brews. The prices were way lower than any other coffee shop he’d been to as well, which was surprising considering some of the coffee beans they used came from Tenebrae. 

“Welcome to Insomnia’s Nook, what can I get you?” A cheerful voice chirp and drew his attention.

The bright, pretty smile and twinkling grey eyes caught him off guard. He blinked a few times, trying to compute the cute girl in front of him was actually there and not a figment of his imagination. 

“Sir? Are you alright?” the girl questioned him, a slightly concerned glint entering her pretty grey eyes.

“Uh… y-yeah,  _ more _ than alright.” Nyx grinned, getting his bearings back as he admired the rare beauty in front of him. “What's your name again, sweetheart?” 

The blonde looked a little amused at him. “I do not believe I gave you my name, sir.”

“Well, consider me asking, beautiful.” Nyx returned, his grin widening. 

He inwardly cheered at the light blush that dusted her cheeks and the smile that bordered on dreamy on her lips. 

“It's Luna. What would you like to order?” She asked, the sweet smile on her face appearing more genuine.

It was a little surprising to Nyx. He was rather good and reading people and he didn't even notice that she was giving anything less than a genuine smile before this. Interest piqued, he leaned forward, forearm on the counter.

“Any suggestions? I admit I don't know half of all those fancy brews.” He raised an eyebrow as his lips quirked into a flirty smirk. “And maybe some suggestions for dinner?”

Luna giggled. “Any preferences? And I find any kind of potatoes to be good for dinner.”

“Surprise me,” Nyx grinned. “And maybe say yes to a moonlight dinner with me with grilled steak and potatoes.”

“Fuck you Nyx Ulric, don't pick up our part timers you man whore.” 

Nyx and Luna turned to look at the red headed woman that had just came out of the back room. She looked irritated at him, a scowl on her face even as she easily put the box she had been holding onto the counter. Luna immediately took the box down under the counter, sounds of rustling heard as she unpacked them. 

“Crowe? Didn't know you worked here.” Nyx commented, a little bewildered. Sure he knew Crowe was working at a coffee shop, but he didn't know it was this one.

And the damn bitch had been hiding the beauty behind the counter from him!

“Because I didn't want you or Lib to start harassing me at work. Go away, asshole.” Crowe griped, passing by him to get behind the counter. “And don't flirt with our part timers. Luna can do better than a man whore like you.”

“I’m not a man whore!” Nyx complained, agitated that Crowe was  _ ruining _ his chances with the pretty blonde currently stirring something he couldn’t see. “I haven't dated a girl in years since I entered the police force, thanks.”

“And all that time during our Academy days?” She asked, clearly not impressed with him. 

“That's in the past!” 

Crowe snorted and turned to Luna who was  _ obviously  _ not eavesdropping on them at all. 

“Take my word and make him work for it, Luna. The man whore really doesn't deserve someone like you.” Crowe said, bending down to continue unpacking the paper cups she had brought in. 

“Crowe!” 

“Here is your drink.” Luna’s chimed in, holding out the warm cup of beverage out over the counter. Nyx noted she didn't just leave it on the counter like other coffee shops and wondered if it was just because of him or because that was the norm here. “That would be 25 gil, sir.”

“Thanks,” He gave her a roguish grin, accepting the drink with a wink as he dropped the necessary coins into her hand in exchange. “And call me Nyx, gorgeous.”

A groan was heard from under the counter and Luna stifled a laugh when Nyx glared at the top of Crowe’s head. 

“I’ll definitely see you tomorrow?” He continued, ignoring Crowe’s mutterings of  _ ‘asshole man whore don't know when to stop’ _ .

“I have graveyard shifts everyday. Please do feel free to drop by and spend your hard earned money on expensive custom made beverages.” She gave an impish smile. 

Nyx wondered if he was sick considering the sudden quick heart rate he was experiencing as he walked backwards towards the door, stumbling a little when he didn't notice the chair behind him. The blonde occupant of said chair yelped and turned to him bewildered to which Nyx grimaced and apologized. 

Luna watched him, a little amused smile on her face as he stumbled upon their blonde part timer and regular, Prompto. Giggling as he apologized and quickly back away and exited the shop with a quick backward glance and wave to her. She waved back, not really caring he couldn’t see it anymore and sighed.

“He seems nice.” Luna gave, still smiling as she turned to watch Crowe rummage and pull out several stacks of paper cups.

“He’s also a man whore.” Crowe said, rising from under the counter and handing her a stack of paper cups. “He is a good man and pretty good at stopping when girls say no. But he gives you any trouble tell me or your brother, okay?”

“Alright… Um, does he have a facebook?” 

“Facebook stalking, Luna? Really?” 

“Iris mentioned it was a valid way to make sure a guy is not a creep?”

“Well,” Crowe really couldn't argue with that considering she did it too sometimes. “You have me to vouch for him.”

“I thought you said he was a man whore?”

“He is, he’s just a nice man whore. Now enough about Nyx and get to sorting those cups.”

* * *

“You  _ want _ to take the graveyard shift?” Libertus exclaimed, disbelief clear in his voice. “You sure you didn't get hit in the head too hard?”

“Pretty damn sure.” Nyx replied, eyeing the paper cup on his table. Luna had given him a freaking cup of hot chocolate tinted with vanilla. Damn thing didn't help keep him awake for his shift but thoughts of the pretty girl who made it for him definitely did. “It's not that bad.”

“Yeah no, I don't believe that for a second.” Libertus scoffed. “You used to complain  _ loudly _ about how boring graveyard shifts were and how you'd rather train recruits than get stuck with graveyard desk duty. What's with the change of heart?” 

“Nothing. Just found the peace and quiet nice for a change… even if I do have to deal with mind numbing paperwork.” He mumbled the last bit. 

“It's a girl, ain't it?” Libertus guessed, eyes going from wide in disbelief to narrowed in irritation. “You fucking  _ man whore. _ ”

“Seriously?” Nyx exclaimed, throwing the reports he was reading on the table. “I haven't dated let alone  _ slept _ with anyone in  _ years _ since I entered the police force. How the fuck do you and Crowe still hold that against me?!”

“You used to have a different girl in your bed every single fucking night, Ulric.” Libertus deadpanned. “Crowe and I were surprised you came out of that  _ clean _ .”

“I was sex crazed, not  _ stupid _ enough to sleep with someone with diseases thanks.” Nyx huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back. “Besides, all the women I slept with understood there was nothing but sex in it  _ and _ all of them went on to become very successful women.” 

“So what? You were their equivalent to a host slash escort?” 

“ _ It means _ ,” Nyx stressed, glaring irritatedly at Libertus’s smug grin. “That  _ I _ have taste in women, unlike  _ you _ .”

“Hey! I have taste!” 

“Yeah, that's why your girlfriends cheat on you after two months.” 

Abruptly, Libertus’s expression went depressed. “It’s not my fault…”

“It’s not.” Nyx reaffirmed, sighing at the sad look in his friends eyes. “You just have horrible taste in women who apparently can't commit to a relationship. Sorry.” 

“It’s alright. And I guess you haven't been sleeping around lately.” Libertus shrugged. “It's just hard to imagine you in a relationship I guess.”

“There isn't a relationship.” Nyx paused. “ _ Yet _ .” 

Libertus raised an eyebrow at this. “You sure this isn't some kind of one night stand.”

“No. I’d feel like the scum of the earth if I did something like that to her.” Nyx sighed, a smile creeping onto his face. “She's  _ beautiful _ .” 

The other man grimaced, settling down in his seat. “You sure you know what you're doing? You've never actually kept a girl around for longer than a week, you know.” 

“Come on, Lib. This is me we're talking about.” Nyx waved his hand dismissively with a grin. “I know  _ exactly _ what I’m doing.”

* * *

“I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing,” Nyx groaned, hitting his forehead on the table.

Libertus, who was more sympathetic to his plight, patted his back soothingly. Crowe snorted into her beer, snickering at the sight of her friend and mentally sending thanks to the other subject of the conversation for inducing said sight. Luche and Pelna had no such reservations, laughing hysterically at the higher ranked officer wallowing in his self pity.

It had been two weeks since Nyx had first laid eyes on one Lunafreya Nox Fleuret in the quaint coffee shop, Insomnia’s Nook and he was no closer to successfully asking her out now than he was back then. He glared at the still laughing duo, wondering if it was worth being sent to jail to string them up by their dicks. 

Crowe slapped him upside his head, probably knowing where his head went with how unimpressed she was with him. He sighed in returned, straightening his back and grabbing his mug of beer, clearly intent on drinking away his pathetic thoughts. 

“Look, I get that you're serious about her so maybe not try the tricks you used to get women in bed?” Crowe asked, exasperation clear in her voice. “Luna found your efforts more amusing than attractive.”

“I apparently don't  _ know _ how to date properly, Crowe.” Nyx groaned. “I don't know how to make her feel special like she clearly fucking deserves it. I don't  _ know _ how to flirt with her without coming off as sex crazed or crude. I don't  _ know _ how to properly date a girl and I feel fucking pathetic for it.” 

Luche and Pelna had stopped laughing during his rant, looking at him a little wide eyed and hesitant. Libertus had the most complicated face Crowe had ever seen on him and she herself felt a little bad for doubting the feelings Nyx had for the younger woman. 

“Well…” Pelna started, still looking a little hesitant but mostly concerned now for his friend. “What have you been doing so far?” 

At this Nyx sighed again while Crowe snorted. 

“He’s been dropping stupid one liners at her which he tells me apparently work on other women but not Luna.” Crowe explained, a sardonic grin on her face. “Like this one liner that made her laugh hysterically in the break room; ‘If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand.’” 

Nyx thumped his head back on the table as the others tried not to burst out laughing. 

“It was a good line.” he protested, half heartedly angry. “I got that girl from Insomnia U with that back in the academy.” 

“As a woman, I don't know  _ how  _ you got those girls to sleep with you considering the stupid shit that comes out of your mouth.” Crowe griped, drinking more of her beer and rolling her eyes. “Must be your pretty face instead.” 

“Hey…” 

“In all seriousness, have you even asked for her number?” Libertus asked, casually dismissing the sudden tensing of his friend's form. “Or did that not occur to you cuz you've never asked for a womans phone number before?” 

Everyone on the table looked at Libertus, then at Nyx’s pale, shocked face. Luche snorted first before turning to snicker while Pelna made an effort to not laugh at the paleness of Nyx’s complexion. Crowe sighed tiredly and turned around at the stall vendor. 

“We need more beer, Yamcha! I think Nyx is about to hyperventilate.” 

* * *

If someone asked Nyx how many women he had slept with he wouldn't be able to answer you. Mostly because he never really kept count but also because he appreciated all the women that had chosen to spend a night with him no strings attached. Obviously, attracting a woman was easy right? So, obviously Nyx should have absolutely no problem asking Luna for her number, right?

_ Wrong _ . 

Nyx stood stock still a block away from Insomnia’s Nook. It was five minutes to eleven at night, when Luna’s shift would start. He didn't really have a shift tonight at the Citadel either but it had become a habit to stay at his office late now. It wasn't until Cor had entered his office, eyebrow raised and questioning him on why he was still in office when he wasn’t on shift tonight made him change out of uniform and out the building. Pure instinct had him walking towards his now favorite coffee shop on a cold winter night with no jacket. 

The best thing was he hadn't even realized he had walked towards the shop until he recognized the familiar shops around. At that point, Nyx wondered if he should just go home or go to the Nook and see Luna and maybe finally get the guts to ask for her number. 

In the end, the decision was taken out from his hand. 

“Graveyard shift again, sir?” Luna’s voice came from behind him, causing him to jerk and step out of her way as he turned to her, wide eyed and a little pale. The blonde blinked at him and frowned at his complexion, stepping closer and raising a hand to his forehead. 

“Are you okay? You're freezing, Nyx! Where's your jacket?” She worried and then proceeded to grab his wrist and walk forward, pulling him with her towards the Nook. “Come on, we need to get you warmed up before you catch pneumonia or something.” 

_ I can think of a few ways to ‘warm up’ with you _ . Nyx thought and immediately shoved it away. No,  _ dear beloved Astrals _ . He needed to stop thinking with his dick,  _ now _ . 

“What in Astrals name were you doing standing out there without a jacket?” Luna asked as she pulled him inside the warm café. She sat him down near the cozy fireplace and unwrapped her own shawl, curling it around his neck. Nyx was immediately bombarded by the scent of her perfume; a mix of lavender and vanilla. “Sit tight, I’ll get you a mug of hot chocolate.” 

She ended that with a wink, considering it was the only thing he bought from this place. He may have complained about it at first but the beverage had grown on him especially since Luna had confided that it really was her favourite thing to drink here and not just something she was trolling him with the first time. He noticed a rather aged man behind the counter greeting Luna warmly and wondered for a brief moment why the man seemed so familiar to him. 

Nyx relaxed against the comfortable sofa, greedily absorbing the warmth of the hearth and the lingering scent that was Luna clinging to her shawl. His thoughts drifted to the conversation the night before with Libertus and the others and he grimaced. Luche had claimed it was pathetic how the thought of asking for a girls number terrified him when he had slept with countless of women in the past. And really, even though Crowe had dug into the asshole for it, Nyx agreed with him.

It wasn’t that Nyx was  _ terrified _ , it was more on the possible complications that might turn up. Having a girls number meant he would text them and then  _ they _ would have his number. Which would mean they would be texting or calling each other  _ regularly _ . And if anything went wrong, they would  _ still have his number _ . And for some odd ass reason, the thought kind of scared him a little.

He had tried to explain it to Libertus once, but the man had just stared at him in disbelief before slowly wondering if  _ maybe _ Nyx had commitment issues. It was a known fact that not many people had his personal number. Only the small circle of friends he had made in highschool and later on in th Academy had it and he trusted them with his life. 

Luna was an unknown, he was interested in her but he didn't know if it’ll last. He didn't know if he’ll still feel like he's head over heels for her in two months or a year later and he didn't really want to give out his number to someone who might not stick around. 

But on the other hand, this was  _ Luna _ . He had never been attracted to someone like Luna before nor has he ever felt the way he did for her with anyone else. It might be stupid of him to think they might be something more than just a passing fancy for each other but he didn't think he could forgive himself for not  _ trying _ to see if they could be something  _ more. _

“Big thoughts?” Luna’s voice startled him and he briefly wondered how the blonde kept successfully sneak up on him when even trained officers couldn't do the same. He blamed it on his own distraction with how much he was attracted to her. 

“Not really.” Nyx replied, accepting the warm black mug. “Don't you have to change for work?” 

“Uncle Regis said I could keep you company for a while.” Luna shrugged, plopping down beside him with her own mug of hot chocolate in her hands. “Tredd apparently messed up the stock for tomorrow's coffee so I have some extra time before replacing him.” 

“Tredd Furia?” Nyx clarified. He remembered the man from the Academy. Poor guy had to drop out to take care of his sister when his mom died in a crash a few months into their first year. “A lot of people I know seem to come here a lot and I never found out about this place up until two weeks ago.” 

And really it was true. He bumped into Cor a few days ago, Crowe worked here, Gladio was apparently friends with the blonde kid that was almost always here during graveyard hours, Pelna apparently came in here in the mornings to get his coffee and flirt with one of the morning part timers, Luche liked the quiches here and usually had Pelna buy them for him, Loqi the dropout from his third year at the Academy seemed to have made a home in the corner with his laptop and towering law books and he was pretty damn sure he once saw Prime Minister Amicitia lounging in here once or twice at two in the morning. 

“It is a small world, I suppose.” Luna laughed, the sound making Nyx gulp down his drink a little faster as he felt his heart race. “And we are pretty close to the Citadel and since you and your circle of friends work there, is it really any wonder? Besides, Uncle Regis’s coffee brews and Aunt Aulea’s baking are the best in the city in my opinion.”

“And the hot vanilla chocolate, huh?” Nyx grinned at her, cheering at the light flush that graced her cheeks. “Is this one of the Boss’s recipes too?” 

“No.” Luna shook her head. “It's actually Noctis's, Uncle Regis’s son’s, recipe. It's delicious, isn't it? He created it for me for my 19th birthday as a present and gave me the recipe. No one else knows about it.” 

“Wait,” Nyx stopped, processing her words and trying rather desperately to calm his quickening heart. He could feel the very beginnings of jealousy rear its ugly little head in his mind and he couldn't really stop the slightly accusing tone in his voice. “So is Noctis your boyfriend or something?”

“Oh Astrals,  _ no _ .” Luna denied, eyes wide and face coloring in embarrassment. “Noctis and I grew up together, we are almost siblings more than anything. I have never seen him in that light and as he is currently head over heels over someone else, I am fairly certain that he does not either.” 

“Oh.” Well that was embarrassing. He scratched his jaw sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

“It's fine.” Luna laughed, “Many have made the same assumptions before. It honestly bewilders me, considering I treat my own brother the same way I always treat Noctis and yet no such accusations have been drawn from my relationship with him.” 

Against his own wishes, Nyx still felt a little jealous. It was obvious Luna was  _ very _ close to Noctis to have people mistake them for a couple often. And he knew the reason no one drew the same assumptions about Ravus and Luna was due to how similar they looked and no one really wanted to think badly of the prickly bastard and his kind little sister.

Or well, that combined with the almost silver haired blond’s terrifying death glare would probably have quelled those assumptions and rumors before they even took off. 

Ravus was a former Captain of Insomnia’s Police Force, a prodigy who breezed through the Academy at sixteen and rose through the ranks so quickly everyone had whiplash trying to follow. In the end, he left the force to pursue a calmer carried of a Consultant at twenty while watching out for his younger sibling after his mother died when Luna was seventeen. 

Thinking about Ravus really wasn't a good idea. All it did was make him second guess pursuing Luna for a relationship and he really didn't like the fact that the slightly older man terrified the fuck out of him enough he might contemplate abandoning his feelings for her. Let it be said that Nyx was a terribly stubborn asshole who faced his fears with single minded recklessness.

Which was probably why he decided to drop another one liner in the lull of their conversation. 

“Hey Luna,” he called out and smirked at her. “I’m writing a phonebook, can I have your number?” 

There. He did it. No backing out now. 

“Only if you go on a date with me this weekend.” Luna replied, smiling softly with a soft blush on her cheeks.

“Really? I mean, yeah! I mean what?” Nyx spluttered, eyes wide in disbelief. “I… I’ve been trying to ask you out these past few weeks.” 

“You didn't,” Luna giggled. “You kept complimenting me but you never actually  _ asked. _ This was the first actual question you've asked me in the two weeks since we've met.” 

Abruptly, Nyx realized just how much of an idiot he was and then realized that he now has a  _ date with Lunafreya.   _

“Uh. So,” Nyx paused, not really sure what to say. Wait, what did one even  _ do  _ on a date? “What do you want to do?” 

“Hmmm… well I actually have that day off from work but I am more of a night owl…” A slow, sly smile curved her lips. “I remember you offering a moonlight dinner with steak and potatoes?” 

“Yeah,” Nyx was  _ so  _ relieved he could cook now. Thank Astrals for Selena and her insistence he knew how to cook for himself. “We could go to the park in Sector F. I know there's a hill there that's high enough you can see the ocean.”

Luna smiled brightly in response, leaning over and pecking him softly on his cheek. She leaned back with a bright smile that made his heart race and he knew he couldn't push down the blush from such an innocent gesture.

“It's a date.”

 


End file.
